His Secret Akatsuki Fanfic
by iPNOYninja
Summary: Kasumi Kai is an unique 16-year-old member of Akatsuki whose partner is Itachi. She knows that he's hiding something, and desires to find out what it is. In this story, she faces many hardships. Can she overcome these obstacles and uncover "his secret"?
1. The Condition

His Secret

A/N: This Fanfic takes place while Naruto is training with Jiraiya (between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden).

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto… (wish I did) © Kishimoto-sensei

Chapter 1: The Contidtion

Dagger sharp glares were exchanged all around the battlefield.

_Ten, twenty, thirty. Humph. This is nothing._

I'm Kasumi Kai. I have the sharingan in my left eye, and a bloodline limit of creating and controlling natural disasters, called the Dai Sanji, in the right. I'm the only kunoichi alive that has 2 kekkai genkai and I guess that's why the Akatsuki wanted me. But why give me a partner? I'm strong enough to handle myself. I honestly don't get why they give me Itachi but, I know he is hiding something. I can feel it in my bones, and I want to find out what it is. My curiosity surprisingly took the best of me, and it's the only reason I didn't complain. The desire to find out what was hidden behind those red sharingan eyes persuaded me into staying willingly. I have no idea what he's hiding but, hopefully, one day he'll share it with me.

"Hah. I got this. Kay, Itachi?" I said, making sure he wouldn't interfere. All I got back was a cold stare, confirming that he understood but he kept his sharingan on.

_Ugh. I said I got this! _

The pupil of my right eye suddenly changed colors into a bright yellow and I was caught in a mesmerizing trance. The sky roared, and clouds started to rapidly form out of thin air. At first they were white, then the clouds transformed into a smoky gray. I drew my index finger down, then directly in front of me. I turned my body gracefully in a circle, making sure every one of our enemies that circled us was a victim. I wasn't going to leave anyone out.

I opened my eyes, made the final hand sign and whispered, "Go."

In an instant, every enemy shinobi was smoking and charred black, lying dead on the hard packed dirt.

_Humph. Serves them right. _

Finally, I could see Itachi's coal black eyes as my eyes returned to the usual shade of blue in the right, and green with brown flecks in the left.

"Good work. Hopefully the scroll wasn't burned." He said, apparently not impressed at all by my performance.

_'Good work'? That's it?_ _Guess he doesn't know true talent._

" Don't worry. I got it right before the lightning touched it. My awesome super-fast-transportation jutsu totally came in handy." My mouth formed a grin as I bragged about myself. Then, I flipped the scroll in the air and caught it.

It had a moss green outline and the character for shadow was scribbled upon it. The scroll was pretty thick, and the writing was a little faded.

_Must be pretty old. I wonder what Leader-sama wants with this._

"Hah." He grinned back, and we both started to fix ourselves up. Well, I did. I had to put my katana back in its sheath, and I had to dust myself off. After that, we both started to walk away together from the clearing and back toward the hideout.

" Itachi." I spoke as we were walking.

" Yes, Kasumi?" His black eyes never moved toward me, even for a second. They remained focused on the dirt path leading to the hideout.

" Can you tell me what you are hiding?" I asked, curiously and innocently.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." He denied.

_He's making this really hard, huh? Still doesn't trust me after being his partner for a year._

"Sure, sempai. Keep telling yourself that." I pouted, disappointed.

"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm hiding something but, before I tell you, I have one condition to be met." He finally looked at me.

_I guess 'sempai' works._

"What is it Uchiha?"

"You must kill someone for me."


	2. The Past Revealed

Chapter 2: The Past Revealed

"Who? Can't you just kill the person yourself?" I asked him, confused. I was almost certain he could kill anyone.

"Well, this person is special. He is an Uchiha. Kamato Uchiha." He explained.

"Wait, hold up sempai. Uchiha? I thought you wiped everyone out." I asked.

_What the hell? I thought the only survivor was his little brother, Sasuke._

"Kasumi, apparently, he escaped. Kamato was born into a family where he was hidden because the village was afraid that if the parents had a baby, he would grow up too powerful, and so he never existed legally."

" Then how do you know about him?"

" Well, I was a close friend to the family and they shared everything with me. There is only one reason why I can't touch him."

"And what is the reason?"

"On the night I slaughtered my clan, before I killed the boy's parents, they put an ocular power in him that keeps me from touching him and he certainly grew up strong. Also, they transported him away from the compound while I was attacking. I guess Orochimaru found him because he's now with him, in the Hidden Sound Village." He explained.

"Hidden Sound, huh? And you believe that I can do this?" I asked, curiously.

_Maybe he just didn't want to show that I impressed him. _

"Yeah. I believe you can." Itachi said, proudly and smiled.

That warmed me up and made me feel happier.

"Well, we have to get back to the hideout and when you're going to kill him, tell me first. Okay, Kai?" He said, smirking.

"M'kay, Uchiha. Do you want me to say hi to your brother for you?"

"Poke him in the head for me."

Well, the whole way back after that conversation was dead silence. You could only hear us walking. Then, we finally reached the hideout.

Leader-sama checked the status of all the missions. After a long while, he finally ordered, "Everyone. Dismissed."

And surprisingly, Itachi and I were left alone.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. Care to join me?" Itachi asked.

"Um. I guess I have nothing better to do…." I agreed.

_What is he doing? What am _I _doing? _

We walked silently to his room.

As I peered inside the room, I saw pale white walls, and his bed was propped up against the far corner. His closet was brown wood and a table and chair were the only things that were messy.

I drifted to his bed and sat down. It was surprisingly comfy. So, I decided to lie down and stare at the ceiling.

I pivoted my head to look at his face.

"What do you want to talk about, Itachi?" I asked.

_What the hell does he want? He is making me so confused._

"Your past." He retorted.

_What the hell?_

"_My _past? What for?"

"I'm curious. Tell me." He demanded.

"Well, I was born in the Hidden Leaf, like you an-. "

"What are you talking about? I don't remember you." He said, obviously perplexed.

_Ugh. Let me finish._

"My clan, the Kai, was like the Uchiha. We were feared for our great power, and kekkai genkai. Konoha officials decided to shun us, so we were kept very secret. One day, Konoha agreed to slaughter my clan, with my own father as the killer, but before I was killed, my mother transported me outside the compound and Orochimaru found me."

"I never knew that. What happened with Orochimaru?" He asked.

_Its like he's interrogating me. _

"Orochimaru trained me. I escaped from him when I decided it was enough. He tried to take over my body, but I countered it with my sharingan and left." I said honestly.

"Hm. With your sharingan, huh? ."

"Yeah. Anyways, Orochimaru couldn't get me back because I have grown stronger than him. " I said.

"You are very powerful." He said, complimenting me

_ Huh, someone's playing nice. Wonder what's his motive._

"Uh. Um. Itachi, it's 10 PM. Already. I should um, go…." I said.

_This feels so weird! _

Interrupted in his thoughts, he retorted, "M'kay. I'll walk you over."

_What the hell? 'Walk you over'?_

"Kay. Sure." I replied. I felt so confused. I guess he saw the perplexed look on my face, so he gestured toward the door.

I walked through, and Itachi followed mysteriously. I didn't dare look back, because if I did, I would see those piercing red sharingan eyes fixed upon me.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Big Crap. _

We finally reached my room. I unlocked the door with my key, turned around and said, " Thanks, Uchiha. Nice talking to you."

"You're welcome, Kai. Anytime."

_AWKWARD!_

I closed the door and scanned my sea-blue walls, my black wood daybed, my huge, black piano, and my wooden drawer. Everything was in place. I lay down on my full-sized bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

_What the hell just happened? _

I lay there, wondering, perplexed. I turned by body to my side so I could see the black digital clock that sat perched on the black wooden table by my bed.

10:04 PM

I decided I should sleep, considering that I was exhausted from walking miles and miles looking for that stupid scroll. I closed my heavy eyelids, and wandered into a world of unconsciousness.


	3. A Place to Think

Chapter 3: A Place to Think

The next morning I awoke to silence. I rolled over and checked the time with my half-asleep eyes.

_6:13 AM… It's early. I should probably go _there.

I got out of bed, too tired to fix it, slipped out of my PJ's, and put my regular ninja suit. I looked into my giant mirror as I draped my akatsuki cloak around my shoulders, letting it engulf me with red clouds in a black sky.

I walked out into the hallway and drifted down a long, creepy hallway and passed many doors until I reached the door, or should I say the giant-stone-that-is-marked-with-tags-so-if-you-try-and-open-it-without-doing-a-secret-handsign-you'll-die boulder.

I quickly made the hand sign and chanted secret words. I kneeled down and lifted my head and very slowly, the boulder rolled over, letting in sunlight.

My feet carried me outside, and I walked to a giant lake. It was my secret hiding place ever since we moved to this place. It was very relaxing and soothing. It was my official place to think. There, it was away from the Akatsuki, Konoha, and the Hidden Sound. This very lake is where I could forget my past and just think.

I went to a random boulder and willed my legs to climb upon it. Then, I decided to lie down, and stared out into the blue, cloud-spotted sky.

My mind pondered about my mother and friends that had passed.

_I bet they have it better than I do now._

Then, my mind went to my father. He's still alive, I knew that, but I wonder what had become of him ever since the night.

My mind suddenly showed me flashbacks of my father slaughtering my clan. I saw crimson blood everywhere, and I heard my mother saying, "I love you, Kasumi. Good Bye."

Then I heard a terrible scream before I was transported from the compound.

Tears swelled up in my eyes, and I let them fall, flowing onto my cheeks, and falling at my jaw line. The faces of the people I loved that passed filled my mind. I saw my brother, Isamu, and my best friends, Hotaru and Hana and I knew I missed them so much. I even thought about my best friend Kairyuu even though he didn't die yet. I wondered what happened to him after I fled Orochimaru. Leaving him there, helpless. He was merely a test subject, but we became fast friends.

After I was done letting myself shed tears, I used my sleeve to wipe my face dry. I started to think of something else. And to be specific, I thought about Itachi and his little "deal".

_"On the night I slaughtered my clan, before I killed the boy's parents, they put an ocular power in him that keeps me from touching him…"_

I recalled hearing Itachi's very own voice saying those exact words and couldn't help thinking this was a trap. I couldn't resist thinking that Itachi wouldn't tell me what he's hiding when I was done with my side of the bargain.

Suddenly my ears picked up a strange rustling noise in the trees behind me. I whipped my head around, searching for the cause and activated my sharingan.

" Who ever is hiding, come out now, or I'll kill you." I demanded with cold, heartless eyes. I scanned the forest still looking for who ever or what ever interrupted my thinking.

"Kasumi? Is that really you?" I heard an uneasy voice behind me say.

_It's him. I know it._

My body completely froze over that voice. I knew it. He was going to come sooner or later. I turned my head slowly to confirm my prediction.

_It really is him._

"Kairyuu?" I asked.


End file.
